Soap bar products, which include both bar soaps and bar shampoos, are typically packaged in a cardboard box with a paper wrapper, both of which are adapted to be thrown away when the package is opened. Other fancier containers are also available. However, a product does not currently exist which serves as a packaging for the product to, among other things, protect the product during shipment and sale, and is then adapted for use as a soap dish for the product when the package is opened.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide improved packaging for soap bar products and in particular to provide a structure which is adapted for use to package the product for shipment and sale and for use as a soap dish once the package is opened.